Voodoo's Disciple
by Skillet28561
Summary: What if about midway into Total Drama World Tour(worst season in my opinion) a new threat entered the game. Mal's Old partner in juvie a psychotic Voodoo user with connections to others in the game and who's goal reaches out farther then just winning the million and will do anything it takes to complete that goal...even kill anyone who stands in his way.
1. The Awakening of the Evil

**Disclaimer:Considering i don't work for fresh tv I don't think I own TDWT or any others**

Chef was walking down the corridors of the plane making sure everyone was asleep he had just finished checking on Team Chris now he was looking in on the amazons.

Chef:Stupid pretty boy host making me wake up at midnight to check on these stupid teens.

He then proceeded to open the door and every thing was he had looked a little longer he would have noticed to blood red eyes in the darkness but he just shut the door.

Chef:Well now to go back to bed.

But right after he began to walk off an explosion blew the door off and sending chef to the ground.

Chef:Hey whose there, Duncan is that you?

That's all chef could That's all chef could say before a wooden cane knocked him out under the cover of smoke.

?:That was easy enough now let's get back to business.

The shadow then noticed the camera intern recording in the corner.

?:That's a nice camera you've got there, mind if I*demonically*take a look at it ?

Intern:I've got a gotta go...somewhere else

The intern then tried to run away only for the shadow to appear in front of him and cause the camera to go to static.

**A/N:My first ever story. Ever since the appearance of Mal I've always wanted to do a fanfic like this. Mal was the only thing that kept all stars floating for me so gave my most hated season a similar character, and ta da we get this story!Hope it doesn't suck bye**


	2. Friends on the Final Frontier Pt1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Total Drama. If I did total drama world tour wouldn't suck so much**

Chapter 2:Friends on the Final Frontier part 1

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama World Tour,Greece hey it was ruined before we got we learned that Alejandro may not be perfect,unless perfection means being super klutzy. Tyler spilled the beans about Duncan and Gwen's ?Kaboom!Hahahaha! I had no idea Cody had such a killer right hook!In the end, the amazons won,buuuut, no one went home,so everybody could marinate in awkward soup for at least one more challenge. But our focus was taken away from the love triangle when a strange figure appeared from first class and did who knows what to one of our interns, who's gonna get knocked out of orbit this week, who was that guy in the Amazon's cabin and WHY ISN'T CHEF FLYING THE PLANE!

Zooms out to show Chris driving the plane his feet

Chris:Get ready to believe right here on Total Drama WHERE THE HELL IS CHEF!

*Intro*

The amazons were in first class mulling over their current situations with Gwen and Courtney being upset... for obvious was strangely missing from first class, nobody really gave it much thought they all just assumed he was hiding from Sierra, who was looking for Cody like a puma hunting a deer, and when she wasn't doing that she was cutting out paper dolls of Gwen and biting off only one who seemed to be in a good mood was Heather, and the only reason for that being that the target was off of her back for once.

Courtney:Pummel Duncan...Pummel Gwen...Wash Socks*Begins Crying Hysterically*

*Confessional*

Cody:*Looks Incredibly Confused* How did I get here *Looks down at his hand*And where did this blood on my hand come from, there doesn't even seem to be a cut or scab anywhere...weird.

*Over*

Team CIRX4H was in the same state of unrest that the Amazons were except not as sharply tense though all eyes were on Duncan

Tyler:I'm serious the guy's a jerk with a capital G.I'd never cheat on my Lindsay the way he hurt Courtney. He deserves 2 kicks to the-

Just then Chef came tumbling from the luggage compartment

Chef: AHHHH I REMEMBER IT SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO

Duncan:Hey where's the fire sarge

Chef:You don't wanna KNOW what I had to go through last night. There was Eviiillll evil evil evil evil evil evil AHHHHH MAKE IT STOP

Tyler then proceeded to slap the large man across the face with a steak

Chef:Thanks soldier, I needed that*gives confused look* where'd ya get the steak?

Duncan:Hey that's mine!*Grabs steak*I need it for this black eye I got from,from...somewhere** (A/N:I was never clear on whether he got it from Cody or Courtney)**

Chef:Either way there's a room I always check before the challenge, but after what happened last night I need rest so you maggots are doing it*Runs up to Owen*You gotta problem with that soldier

Owen:No...Sir

Alejandro:You mean that room near the confessional that's always locked

Chef:Yep that's the one, here's the key

That's all Chef could say before he fell unconscious again

Alejandro:Well team, looks like we have something to do before the challenge

*Confessional*

Alejandro: I've always wondered what's been in the locked room, possibly something useful

*Over*

The entirety of Team Chris was standing front of the door by this time but there was a glaring quality in the door that Chef did not mention... The doorknob was ripped off by what appeared to be a very large knife.

Duncan:So who wants to check in the door first

Tyler:Cheater's first bro

Duncan's response to this was to give him the one finger salute and kick down the door and what he saw wasn't pretty

Duncan:Whoa

Alejandro:What's wrong Duncan ...Oh my

The room was a hideous sight to blood and gore that was seen in the room was so vile and disgusting that fanfiction will not allow a T rating to contain it. The only thing that can be described was a lone chair wrapped in bloody chains with a tape in seat cushion

*Confessional*

Duncan:...Ah man...Don't get me wrong I've seen some brutal stuff in juvie, but this...this is just sick...

*Over*

Owen:*Picks up tape* whadda we do with the tape Al

With a quick twitch of the eye Al answered

Alejandro:Put it in a tape player

He then pulled out a tape play,seemingly from nowhere and put in the tape. And the video seen was very frightening to couldn't see a face due to the poor quality the videos sound however was just fine.

*Video* ?

:This Goes out to my older brother assuming he's not watching this be sure to tell him I'm back and we're gonna have lots and lots of fun first I'm having a guest isn't that right frieeeennnd

Intern:SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!

?:Awww don't be like that...look at me...LOOK AT ME!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA

Intern:OH NO!AHHHHHHHHHHHH

*Static*

Chris:All right passengers welcome to the coolest, extraterrestrial-est place in the world...Area 52

Gwen:Area 52?Area 51 is where all the cool alien stuff is.

Duncan:The show's so broke it has to fake an area now ?

Chris:Actually 51 is over there. We're all just outside the border...All except Duncan

Just then a laser shot Duncan causing 2 notable laughs. Courtney who was laughing for fairly obvious reasons and a laugh that was very familiar to Team Chris

Cody :HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA wait where'd that come from?

Chris:Weird...Your challenge today is to follow these routes Inside Area 51 and bring back an alien artifact,Intact, and go!

The Teams then ran down their respective routes The Amazons were stuck in a mine field but got out when Cody threw his candy as well as wooden canes in the mines direction. Strangely not even he knew where he got them. Team Chris also had issues when Owen was captured by the black teams all met up at the entrance and split up to find their artifacts. We start where they find Owen

Owen:¡ Buy me some peanuts and cracker jacks I don't care if they ne- *Zap*

Duncan:Ahahah Yeahaha

Duncan then realized his large friend was running manning right back into the chamber he had just escaped from

Duncan:Owen Wait!

He the tried to pull him out of harms way before Tyler and a reluctant Al joined , unfortunately Tyler tripped over his own feet causing his entire team to tumble into the chamber which closed a few seconds after entry

Team Chris:AHHHHHHHH

They had a right to scream because someone terrifying waited that would not only change the episode but the entire game as well...Voodoo's Disciple...

**(A/N): New Chapter! Yes, I know a lot of the same dialogue from the actual episode is here, but out of all of them, this chapter has the most in common with it's canon counterpart. There will be less and less of this as the story goes on even to the point where they're going to different places.I'm really looking forward to the next chapter because we delve deeper into the villains no the villain is NOT Alejandro this time around, he will instead be a minor villain, but he will important soon...So until next update I bid you Adieu. Follow,Favorite,Review and Spread the word!Sorry About the spelling mistakes bu. The document manager hates me.I've tried to edit it 3 times already AND I'M NOT DOING IT AGAIN!**


	3. Friends on the Final Frontier Part 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Total Drama or Princess and the I did Al's schemes would have worked without luck.**

* * *

_**Friends on the Final Frontier Part 2**_**  
**

Cody was walking down the hallways of area 51 trying to find an alien artifact and avoid Sierra both at the same he came across a strange pod like object and touched gave him a small static shock before an exact alien copy of came out with a nefarious look in its before it could do anything...

Sierra:Oh my gosh!2 Codys! I'm confused and excited EEEEEEEHHHH !

She the squeezed the copy until it exploded

Sierra:Ok now I'm just confused...Um Cody? Cody?

* * *

Owen:AHHHHHHH THE ALIENS ARE GONNA EAT OUR BRAINS THIS IS HORRIBLE!

Duncan:Hold on let me get my lighter.

?:Please allow me.

With a literal snap of the finger the room was fully lit. The man responsible for this was of average height with widows peak dark brown hair wearing a brown unzipped parked with a plain gray undershirt holding a cane with a skull figure and fissure near the top going around the rim of the cane.

?: A tip of the hat from the number 1 voodoo user of the area 51 division of the black ops.

Owen:PLEASE DON'T WIPE MY MEMORY OR STYLE MY HAIR AGAIN!

?:Relax my large friend, I can see your trip around the world has left you tense. How about a fortune telling session to calm your nerves?

Tyler:Wait how'd you know we were going around the world

?:I'm a fan

Tyler: Seems legit.

Alejandro:I'm not sure we should probably try to get ahead of the others.

?: Come on, don't be such a killjoy. After all I could hold information that could further your rank in the game.

The spaniard raised a brow at the idea but seemed otherwise pleased. Only one face looked face suspicious..

Duncan: Can I talk to you guys for a sec?

Alejandro: Why of course Duncan.

Duncan:Whose to say we can trust this guy? Isn't it a strange coincidence that this guy just happened to be there when were locked up?

Tyler:I trust anyone more then I trust you!

Duncan:Look i'm just saying this guy feels familiar and not in a good way at all!

While this conversation was happening the stranger was listening with his lips pursing up into a small frown before a much dreaded sound was heard but the man clearly knew what it meant and followed suit

**_Don't you disrespect me, little man!_**  
**Don't you derogate or deride!**  
**You're in my world now, not your world**  
**And I got friends on the other side**

He then motioned to a door to the left which appeared apparently out of nowhere when odd voices rang out

_He's got friends on the other side..._

?:_That's an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something we have here in Nevada, a little parlor trick. Don't worry._

**Sit **_**down at my table**_

_**Put your minds at ease**  
**If you relax it will enable me to do**  
**Anything I please'**_

_**I can read your future**_

_**I can change it 'round some, too**_

_**I'll look deep into your heart and soul**  
(You do have a soul, don't you, Duncan?)_  
**Make**_** your wildest dreams come**_** true!**

**I got voodoo, I got hoodoo,**  
**I got things I ain't even tried!**  
**And I got friends on the other side**

_He's got friends on the other side_

**_The cards, the cards, the cards will tell  
The past, the present, and the future as well!  
The cards, the cards, just take three  
Take a little trip into your future with me!_**

**_Now you, young man, are from across the sea  
You come from two long lines of royalty  
_**_(____I'm a royal myself, on my mother's side._)_  
_**_Your lifestyle's high, but respect is low  
You need to show your mom and pop that your as good as your bro_**

?:Big bro always shown you up eh playboy?

Alejandro: Sad but true

?:Yeah so now you ain't got no freedom, but thats what you want, to hop from place,but freedom takes greens!

**It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need**  
**And when I looked into your future**  
**It's the green that I see!**

**Now you, you punk have always been bad**

** And since they were cops it drove your folks mad **

**Unfaithfulness has gotten you in trouble **

**T****aken you out your comfort bubble **

**And very soon in your closet of doubts**

** Another skeleton is about to come out**

**As for you fat boy there's not much to say**

**you eat and eat every day**

**you've recentley gotten good and bad luck **

**And now in this room your stuck**

**But sooner then later will pass you by**

**A cake that will make you fly high in the sky **

**On you jockstrap, I don't want to waste much time**  
**You been forgotten all your life**  
**You been forgotten by your mother and your sister and your brother.**  
**And now that your dating, you've been forgotten by your girl**  
**But in your future, the you I see**  
**Is exactly the man you always wanted to be!**

_Shake my on boys,won't you shake a poor man's hand?_

They all did so with out a moments notice, all except Duncan who looked very once the fence about the decision before shaking his hand anxiously.

**Yes...Are you Ready?**

_Are You Ready_ ?

**Are You Reaaaaady?**

**It's extraction central!**

_It's extraction central_

**It's Extraction ****central!**

_It's extraction central_

While this happening, a large voodoo spirit was appeared in the back and opened its mouth to reveal a bronze talisman with 3 odd symbols on top**(A/N:9 FTW)** which was then grabbed by the stranger

**Extractification Central!**

He pulled of the top of his cane revealing a saber,and his jacket suddenly transformed into a tuxedo and top hat with a skull marking on his then cut of a bit of hair off of the now tied up team Chris and dropped it into the now open talisman forming voodoo captives where instantly knocked out by this except for Owen.

**You're changing, your changing, you changing alright,**

**I hope you're satisfied!**

Owen looked to his left and saw a large mirror, but instead of their normal appearances in the mirror, there were rotting corpses instead.

**And if you ain't, don't blame me!**

**You can blame my friends on the otheeeeerrrrr siiiiddddee**

He then did a small jig before blowing out the lights with a hush, with his demons singing all the way.

* * *

Heather:So have we found anything?

Sierra:I found a penny?

Heather:So we have nothing?

Courtney:That's great...ly bad for us

Heather:Wait, where's cody?

Cody:Right here

Heather:Where have you been?!

Cody:...I have no idea!

Gwen:Ta-da one alien artifact totally intact

Heather:Good, we better get going

* * *

Team Chris were all running down the dessert to the finish line with the alien, still shaken by what they assumed was just a hallucination.

Alejandro:We're almost there and the amazons are nowhere in sight

Tyler:Yeah we've got this in the-

Unfortunately Tyler stepped on a mine blowing him into the air. Luckily Owen managed to catch the box before it could hit the ground.

Owen:Yes I'm gonna win for my team

Chef:Hey Chris, I got the German chocolate cake from Colonel Mustang

Owen:GERMAN CHOCOLATE CAKE!

The obese teen diverted his attention away from the finish line, and instead went for the cake.

Alejandro:Owen NOOOO!

Gwen:Crap, the guys beat us here!

Courtney then accidentally, on purpose tripped Gwen.

*Slow-Mo*

Heather:Noooooo

Courtney:Ooooopppps

Thankfully Chris caught the box before it hit the ground.

Chris:Congrats amazons you live another day.

Chef:AAAAHHHHH!

Chef had thrown a 3DS out the window

Chris:Chef what are doing up there?

Chef: Trying to beat hades on kid icarus uprising. Blue shots won't hurt you if ya shoot em my foot!

Chris:Wait but I thought?

Chris had pointed to the Chef cleaning up the remains of the cake whose eyes then glowed red in a sinister smirk before vanishing into the shadows

Chris:I'm gonna pretend I never saw that...

* * *

Chris:Let's begin the first bag goes to ...Al...Then Tyler...Duncan your on the block for obvious reasons...and Owen you threw away an easy win for cake.

Owen:What, it was good cake!

Chris:And, the final bag goes to...

Duncan

Duncan:Yes!

Owen:Wha?

Courtney:Are you kidding me?You cut Owen instead of Duncan?

Owen:Is there gonna be a revote?

Courtney answered this question by throwing him out of the plane herself

* * *

*Confessional*

Cody:Today has been so freaking weird.I keep losing memories left and right.I haven't done since I was ...was...diagnosed with dissociative identity disorder...but I'm not to worried.I made sure the other guy is never coming back

*gasp*

He had quickly transformed into the man from before.

?:I wouldn't be to sure about that big brother. I've been watching the world through your eyes for 6 years game sounds interesting.I think I'll take my shot now.

He then shot a cane in to camera causing it to go to static

* * *

**(A/N):HAHA how many people saw that one coming!*Everyone in audience raises their hand***...**oh...Well that can't spoil my mood!㈶0.The next pair of chapters are my personal favorite, so stay tuned!Now to see how many reviews I have...0...STILL HAPPY!**


	4. The Monster of Hanging Rock part 1

**Disclaimer:I own nothing besides well... the things I created...which isn't the show or any characters besides the original ones**

**Monster of Hanging Rock Part 1  
**

Last time on Total Drama World went to Area 51 where the teams were sent in to recover an alien artifact, however before the challenge began something fishy became apparent when an apparition brutally axed off an intern on got dicey for our teams when Owen was captured by the black ops and the girls(and cody) got trapped in a ,believe it or not got even weirder when the guy from before reappeared, held team me hostage, and sang a song which several people have probably downloaded illegally. Despite this incident, the guys had a good shot at winning, but it all went to waste when Owen went for a cake instead of the finish line, sending his team to the elimination room,and him to the elimination door. And we learned a secret that Cody's been hiding since day 1. He was previously diagnosed with a rare mental condition called multiple personality disorder, with the other guy being the shadow from earlier.

Whats voodoo man's plan this week?How does Duncan know him? Will the tension between Gwen and Courtney ever come to an end? Get ready for a real shrimp on the barby, and guard your babies from the wildlife on Total Drama World Tour!

* * *

"Attention all competitors, the challenge will begin in about 30 minutes, so please get ready to land and exit the plane"

Every remaining member of Team Chris heard this, however a certain member of the amazons was still sound asleep

"Alright, you heard Chris ladies ,we need to get ready for the challenge, so some one wake up Geekules"

"NO I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO WAKE MY SLEEPING ANGEL!"

"Well we need every hand we can get Sierra, even if he's our weakest member"

"Shut it McCheatypants"

*Gasp*

* * *

*Inside the Mindscape*

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh"

His fall into the floors of his mind wasn't a soft one to say the least

"Ugh... what was that. I was just having the greatest dream about- I remember this place it's where I used to hang out with C- wait the prison I put him in after I regained control. Where is it?"

"It's been a long time hasn't it big brother?"

"NO, I locked you up after you were released from juvie"

"Hey a little blunt force trauma can take you far. Who knew all it would take was a 20 feet fall with a gold medal in your teeth to let me out?

"Heh heh, Well I'd hate to dissapoint you but I'm still in control!This is still my mind

The Shadow Man was right behind him before he could notice holding the talisman from "The Princess and the Frog".

"I'm sorry brother, but I think you mean, MY MIND!"

He then thrust the talisman causing the screen to go blood red

* * *

*Gasp*

The geek had awoken with a quick gasp of air, but there were a few odd features that were quite obvious, being that his hair was a bit messier and his skin a bit paller similar to the alien copy of him, and that his eyes were blood red instead of their normal teal.

"Good Morning Codykins"

"I'm going to use the confession can before the challenge starts"

"Make sure to remember you can't go standing up"

"Cody"'s response to this was to turn around and give her the one finger salute with both hands and continue down to the confessional.

"Sheesh, have a cow!"

*Confessional*

"Cody":"Alright, now that I can copy his appearance all I need to go forth with the plan is to get rid of the threats judging from his memories I know who the biggest threat is and I've already made plans to take them out!"

*Over*

"Good morning, mates.I'm guessing you can tell where we are today?

"Lemme guess, Hollywood?"

"No Heather, we're somewhere much more interesting... and deadly!The Australian Outback!You're challenge is to ride through these harsh temperatures on emus while avoiding the dangerous wildlife all the way to hanging rock where the second part of your challenge will take place"

"Any catch, Chris you seem awfully happy which is never a good thing"

"Nah Gwen, I'm just happy that things are so interesting, what with the battle of the sexes and girl team vs All boy team"

Because of this crack, Chris had to duck from a saber coming his way

"Call me a girl again and you'll be one pretty boy"

"Where'd you get that?"

"The less you know about that the better"

"Ok, before there's another attempt on my life let's start the challenge"

With that everybody headed out to get their got their's with only 3 having still not gotten theirs, being Tyler,Sierra, and and Tyler were just naturally klutzy, however Courtney was once again trying to loose to get Gwen eliminated again, much to the ire of two of her teammates...

"Courtney, why are you just standing there?"

"Sooorrrryyyy,this is waaaaayyy harder then it looks"

"Oh really, your the CIT so you should be able to do this, so get your butt in gear"

"Who do you think you are bossing me around like that, you pipsqueak!"

"Ok!Lets get one thing straight here!I'm not losing this challenge because you and Metallica decided to have a cat fight. So you can either ride to hanging rock, or I can drag you there!YOU GOT THAT HILARY CLINTON!"

*Confessional*

Courtney:"He just...stood up to me... not gonna lie that was kinda hot!"

Heather:"Geek boy has been acting weird today...he's probably just acting like Duncan to attract weird goth girl...for whatever even so him growing a spine could help...or hurt"

*Over*

Duncan had just gotten on to his emu by stepping on its feet before "Cody" ran into him with his and almost knocked him off

"Hey you did that on purpose!"

The imposter then gave a faint chuckle before whistling and riding off towards the rock.**(A/N: if you don't know what he's whistling you're a disgrace to Mal)**

* * *

The Shadow Man was now in the middle of the outback throwing several talismans into a pyre

"Just a few more sacrifices and i'll have a few helpers"

The moment he said that three shadow demons came from the had 2 bull horns and a goofy look on his face, the one next to him appeared very nervous with a large zig-zagged horn coming from the top of his head, and the final looking very dominant despite its short stature with 3 dreadlocks on its head.

"You're really all they had to offer"

"It appears so fine sir, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Zuul" the one horned one said

"Alright, who are the other two?"

"Zuulo's the name boss, the lump with the stupid look on his face is Zul"

"Buttered Souls!"

"Yes indeed Zul, now pray tell what is our first assignment?"

"It's in this file"

After being handed the file Zuul appeared very shocked

"But sir, this is so wrong. I don't like this form of trickery!"

"But you love souls"Zuulo said

After his words a malevolent smile spread across Zuul's face

"Yes yes yes yes yes Zuulo, indeed I do, we'll have this assignment done swiftly and surely master "

With that the three headed out to the plane to do their job. However moments later a chime rang out in the outback, causing a scowl to spread across the shadow man's face.

"Shouldn't you be asleep!"

With a quick sigh of annoyance, he began his song

**In the dark of the night, I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be  
It's scared me out of my wits  
A corpse is falling into bits  
Then I open my eyes and the nightmare was me  
I was once the most powerful man in Ontario  
When my brother betrayed me, he made a mistake  
My curse now has him at bay **

**and now the rest will pay**

**Little Targets, beware, cause now i'm awake**

Just then more spirits emerged from the fire

_In the dark of the night, evil will find them_

_In the dark of the night, just before dawn_

**Power will be sweet, when the curse is complete!**

**In the Dark of the night, he'll be gone!**

**I can feel that my powers are slowly returning**

**Lick the blood of my cane for that taste!**

**As the pieces fall into place, I'll see them crawl in disgrace**

**Dasvidanya, McLean you're grace**

**Farewell!**

_In the Dark of the night terror will strike them_

**_Terror's the Least I can do!_**

_In the Dark of the Night, evil will brew_

**Soon they will feel that their nightmares are real!**

**In the dark of the night, they'll be through!**

_In the dark of the night, evil will find her_

_In the dark of night, terror comes true_

**My Dear, here's a sign!**

**It's the end of the line!**

_In the dark of the night_

_In the dark of the night_

**Come my minions, rise for your master**

**Let your evil shine!**

**Find them now**

**Yes, fly ever faster**

_In the dark of the night_

_In the dark of the night_

_**He'll be DEAAAADDDDD!**_

The final note rang throughout the outback, as the screen went to black...

**(A/N): So now that the shadow man has control what will he do next?You'll just have to see for yourself! In case you haven't noticed by now the shadow brothers are basically a nod to ed edd n eddy. There going to be more evil though considering the fact their shadow demon. There is a poll on my profile deciding what the name of the Shadow man will be, because I'm not calling him the shadow man for the entire story! Follow favorite review bye**


	5. The Monster of Hanging Rock Part 2

**Disclaimer:Nothing hear is owned by no characters(except voodoo's disciple and his minions),no powers,no songs,you take this down I shall the summon the fabrication machine to convince you otherwise!**

**The Monster of Hanging Rock Part 2**

The Shadow Man once again taking the form of his brother was riding through the out back on the emu before another angry voice rang out in the wilderness

"Hey pipsqueak!"

He turned around to see a very angry looking then proceeded to turn around the emu entirely with a dark smirk on his face.

"Here comes the pa-

He was then caned in the face knocking him off of his emu entirely and running him right into a kangaroo.

"Heh heh, and I thought you had girlfriend issues already"

"You little twerp,you'll get yours!"

The figure just scoffed at this before giving another whistle and heading back into the outback.

"I know that tune!"

*Confessional*

"Now I'm convinced.I know that kid from somewhere outside of the game!"

*Over*

* * *

"Think the scorpions got them"

"5-1 it's the dingoes"

"Yes, first place"

"Umm, Heather your entire team has to be here for you to win the first half of the challenge!"

"What?Well great, I've got such losers on my team I doubt they've even made it past the midway point!"

"It hurts you think so little of me Heather"

The Shadow Man was right behind her

"AHH!"

"Well now that Cody's here you only need 3 more they better hurry up"

He the pointed to Alejandro in the distance coming in on his emu

"Hello my competition"

Luckily for the amazons the rest of their teammates came in rather quickly, they still had to wait for Tyler for the challenge to start about an hour he came in. However he was benched for the challenge since he had fallen off of his emu and was having extreme exhaustion and dehydration.

"Alright Ladies, and Cody, your reward for winning the first part of the challenge is a razor to help shear the sheep while the guys get these rusty garden clippers"

"Good to know we've got this in the bag!"

His words were cut short when cracking metal was heard. He had turned around to see that Courtney had "accidentally" broken the shears.

"Oops"

"What a shame, but I have a replacement"

Chris handed the scrawny witch doctor a rusty butcher knife. The moment he got a look at it, he immediately started angrily chasing the CIT with it.

"IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT!"

"DON'T RUN! DON'T RUN I WANNA BE YOUR FRIEND!"

Luckily for Courtney, Alejandro intervened.

"Please forgive Courtney, my small friend.I'm she didn't mean anything malicious by it"

"Fine I'll let her go. But only because I don't like to kill girls, but it better not happen again!"

"Thanis Ale-hunk-dro**(A/N: I think I can feel a little bit of barf in my mouth) "**

After that display the teams began the challenge soon the chime rang again and the amazons sang a song that I'm not putting in. Alejandro and Duncan began their plan of messing with Courtney.

"Seriously, not cool man"

"But she's your ex, and I can't help how I feel about her!"

*Confessional*

"What was that!" the angry goth said

*Static*

"Three words, .EVER. Seriously Tommy Wiseau can act better than that!"

*Over*

"Hey, Cody can have a word with you"

"All right Metallica, what is it"

"I would be really be thankful if you helped me vote off Courtney"

He gave a quick cough, before giving his first reply that even remotely sounded like his opposite all day.

"I'm on it babe"

"Thanks"

*Confessional*

"Do I feel bad about what I did to Cody. Not really. My main priority is getting Courtney gone"

*Static*

"Oh boy, you're gonna wish you hadn't tried that! All I can say now is your very very lucky I'm against killing girls. But I'm not against hurting them, so watch your back, evil Sam Manson, cause when it's turned expect my cane shoved up your-

* Over*

"Alright guys now I think I'm ready to get back in the game"

Tyler then proceeded to hitch himself to the cord and jump. However what he got definitely wasn't a sheep

"D-d-d-DINGO"

The angry wildlife then attacked the jock once again putting him out of the challenge. But the moment she saw the dingo a smirk grew across Courtney's face.

"Alright, Sierra throw me the harness"

"Here you go pipsqueak"

The dingo knocked the shadow man off of the cliff causing the cord to break under the weight of the both of them sending him to the floor of the outback.

"I really hate that woman , I really hate that woman"

"We have a winner!"

"Congratulations team me, despite being one member short you won the challenge, and for the first time since Jamaica you get to have first class, and the amazons you get throw one of your own off of the plane!"

Due to the confidence she had that no one was aware of her treachery she turned around to Duncan, pointed to Gwen, and made a slicing motion with her finger. Duncan only had one thing to say.

"Aw crap"

* * *

After the whole thing everyone returned to the cafeteria, Sierra and Courtney looking very happy that they'll get rid of Gwen.

"Isn't this great Cody? Now we can get rid of Gwen!"

" Hands off of my butt, now!"

"Alright Amazons you have 15 minutes before your elimination, in the mean time I'm going to take a hot tub."

However what the shadow man noticed that Zul was on the wall and waving with a dumb smile on his face attempting to say hi to his master. Right before he could do it however, Zuulo blocked his mouth and reminded him that there were others there with a dark witch doctor gave a hand gesture as if to ask if the plan went well. Zul answered with his own sinister grin before melting into the floor.

The moment it did a scream rang out.

"My hot tub, it's been busted"

"And this concerns us because?"

"Because,the damage was manmade, one of you did it"

"Alright Duncan fess up we all know you did it"

"Hey I had nothing to do with this windbag"

"Well to be fair Duncan this does seem like something you would do!"

The moment after Alejandro said this Chris rang out

"Oh really Al, because this photo says otherwise!"

The picture the enraged host showed them was the spaniard in Chris's private quarters near the hot tub, except for a minor difference which has been appearing in several people lately, his eyes were blood red.

"This has to be some sort of trick! Alejandro would never do something like this!"

"Yeah, remember what I said about team me winning today's challenge? Well I've changed my mind! Team Amazon you get first class and avoid elimination. And as for you three, the vote is right here, right now!So point to who you want to go so we can shove their dirty, lying, hot tub breaking butt, off this plane!"

It was no surprise to anyone that both Tyler and Duncan pointed towards Alejandro.

"Here's your parachute, now get out of my plane and get out of my life! But first Amazons one of you go with him to the drop of shame and make sure we don't have another stowaway like Zeke!"

"I volunteer!" The shadow man said

* * *

"I feel very grateful that you chose to accompany me to my unfortunate elimination"

"Well you just looked like you needed it man"

"Now I just have one thing to ask you"

"Of course Al what is it"

"Where's the real Cody!"

"Ummm sorry man I don't really understand?"

"Don't play dumb the real Cody's eyes are blue, but your's are red"

This time not even trying to disguise his voice he said "Well well, aren't we observant"

Now fully out of his disguise the witch doctor asks"So now what do you intend to do now that you know we have MPD pretty boy"

"Not much, I'm just going to teach you a long painful lessOWWW"

The Latin looked down to see his leg was broken in two and that his rival was holding a voodoo doll in his likeness,with the leg bent the other way.

"It's amazing what you can do with voodoo isn't it?"

"NO, I will not be humiliated like this" the Latin screamed as he limped and crawled towards the shadow man, until all of his limbs were broken"

"Aw, did hurt you. Let me try to fix your bones!"

The evil teen then proceeded to mercilessly beat the downed arch villain up alternating between his cane and his fists

"Now does that feel any better?"

"Callate, burro"

"I don't know what you said but I don't like how you said it, a penalty will now be assessed "

"Wait, WAIT! WHAT ARE DOING?"the terrified spaniard screamed as his parachute was removed and he was lifted in the air with the usage of his voodoo doll counterpart being brought closer and closer to the door until he was out of the plane entirely

"You're a monster, I can't believe you'd do this just to win a game!"

"Teh, Hypocrite much? And besides the money is merely a means to an end for me to obtain my true goal. A power that will shake the world entirely, complete voodoo mi Amigo!"

That was the last thing he said before dropping the injured latin out of plane screaming all the way

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

But little did he know that a certain delinquent was watching the entire time

* * *

*Confessional*

"Oh man, I knew he seemed familiar, back when I was a lowly punk in juvie he was part of duo that was running the place. Except back then, his name was Cedric, and he is bad news. The other guy Mal was bad to, I mean he caused trouble just for the fun of it,but if you crossed this guy, nobody would every see you again. I gotta warn Gwen!

*Over*

He didn't get to far however, as the moment he walked out of the confessional he was pinned to the wall with a sword against his neck.

"So you know my little secret Duncan, that's good, I've been needing a human ally"

"Why would I help you?"

"Because you've seen what I can do, and I already have a biff with your chick, it would be such a shame for her to have an accident wouldn't it Duncan?

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would so keep your mouth shut or else I'll shut metallica's for good!

Cedric walked away leaving only Duncan to ponder the mess he's gotten stuck in

**(A/N):Cedric crossed the moral event horizon yet? Good then I've done my job.I know if I actually got reviews then I would get a bunch of angry ones for making Duncan a good guy and/or my treatment of Gwen. But here's the thing I feel Duncan deserves better treatment than Gwen...HE TRIED TO APOLOGIZE! In the ex files when he and Courtney were breaking up he did try to apologize for how it all went down, where as Gwen...only cared about the game...why do people like her more than Duncan again...see ya next time**


	6. Of Gods and Vikings and Demons Part 1

**Disclaimer:I own none of the copyrighted material referenced in this fanfiction. If you think I do you need some serious mental help**

Of Gods and Vikings and Demons

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, we went to the life threatening outback of Australia to ride on emu back and shear some sheep. Each of our teams had something going on. In the amazons side of things Courtney was trying to throw challenges to get Gwen eliminated, while Cody's alternate personality he's been hiding since the cliff took control of the body and began impersonating him with the help of his shadow demons. Things didn't go very smoothly for team I am so frikin' sexy hot, when Tyler got stranded after he fell off of his emu and was benched for the rest of the challenge. They managed to win the challenge, because of Courtney's sabotaging her own team, but I revoked their win after Al BROKE MY HOT TUB!The hot tub breaker was sent out the door, with Cedric by his side, we lost footage after that, but from critic reviews it was pretty sick. When it was all over Duncan revealed he previously met Cedric in juvie. The moment after this confessional however Cedric pinned him to the wall and blackmailed him into being his slave. How will Duncan get out of this mess, will I be able to sleep with this psycho on the plane, and in what universe could Courtney possibly find him attractive. Find out here on Total...Drama...World Tour!

* * *

"I just don't understand why Chris eliminated Alejandro, it was so obviously Duncan who tampered with the hot tub" Courtney said while writing diligently on her notepad clearly upset about last night's elimination.

Her teammates however didn't really care that much about his elimination except for Heather who was incredibly irritated for reasons known to everybody. Sierra was just annoyed that Gwen once again avoided elimination, while the latter was happy for the same reason. While Cedric was at the moment plotting his next move and his next target ,but his complaining teammate was getting on his nerves.

"Yes, Duncan can alter video footage, like something out of paranormal activity, genius, unless you practice voodoo it's impossible"! Cedric yelled before his gothic teammate spoke out"No, need to shout Cody, we can all hear you"."Just trying to get her bubble brain to hear logic Metallica, now if anybody needs me I'll be spying on Chris and Chef so we'll have an idea of the challenge"

That was the last thing the disguised Cedric said before ripping off the vent opening and sliding into the system, with a strange look from every member of his team, except for Sierra who only focused on her frightening obsession.

* * *

*Confessional*

Cedric:"Ok, maybe I could've been a bit more subtle, but it's kind of hard to considering these people expect me to let them walk all over me. I mean seriously how could brother put up with this. The worst one of all, would have to be Metallica, since my brother's crush on her, she thinks I'm her like her servant! I've found my next target, and I know just how to dispose of her"

*Static*

Gwen:"What the heck was that! Usually he's fawning over me, but now he's acting like Heather! What is his damage!?Oh, no! He must have found out about what I did in Australia, but how?"

*Static*

Heather:"Now, i'm convinced something is up with geek boy and I intend to find out what it is"

*Over*

* * *

"Hey, bro yo got any Gatorade, my whole pack just disappeared last night and I don't know where it is?"Tyler said,having some obvious problems with his lack of energy drinks. However, his team in general was having some much bigger problems."Dude, forget the stupid gatorade, in case you haven't noticed, there are only 2 members on our team left now that Al's gone" Duncan shouted obviously irritated for reasons unknown to Tyler.

"Dude, why are you in such a bad mood today".The moment after he asked this question Tyler was lifted into the air by the collar to hear his answer being whispered into his ear "Because I didn't get any sleep last night!".

Duncan dropped his clumsy teammate, and reached into his pocket to start a carving with his knife, on the hard wooden benches of economy to his surprise he only found the hilt, while the blade was strangely broken off, though Duncan knew exactly who this was.

* * *

*Confessional*

Duncan: "Why did I have to come back now! I can't do anything without Cedric messing with me! And what's worse, is that I know how far he can and will go to get what he wants!Why couldn't I have just stayed in London, so I could just move on with my life instead of being suspicious of my own shadow!"

*Over*

"Welcome to Sweden, passengers I'm guessing you can tell what we're basing today's challenge on" Chris exclaimed while dressed like Odin, next to Chef who was dressed in a gatekeeper garb.

"Hahaha I knew you were losers before, but this is just ridiculous!" The elated Duncan said smiling for the first time since yesterday "Hey, the movie got certified fresh on rotten tomatoes, and marvel is paying us to advertise The Age of Ultron!"

"But Loki isn't even going to be that one or Odin". Everybody gave Sierra an odd look after this before she responded "I'm also a marvel fangirl"."Okaaaayyy. The first part of your challenge will be a battle between the Norse gods Loki and Thor to receive the tesseract in the icy glacier"

"Wait, you got an actual tesseract?"."No, Cody it's a car battery that we painted blue, in order to reach the tesseract you will have to avoid mines, paintball turrets, and a few other surprises. I'll need a volunteer to act as Thor for team me".Duncan stepped back as if to instigate Tyler stepping forward, only for the armor to be thrown at the jock knocking him over.

"Tyler! Thanks for volunteering!Cody, you're going to be Loki".Sierra immediately objected to this "Why is my Codykins being Loki, he's not evil! It should be Gwen!"

* * *

*Confessional*

Cedric:"Yeah, I'm a total saint"

*Over*

* * *

"Because, the costumes requires a bare chest, and we can't censor your..umm...assets because Al ruined some of our computer equipment during his hot tub hit and run" Chris said visibly annoyed by the mere mentioning of Alejandro."So get changed so we can start the challenge

Surely enough they did, though they did have some trouble with putting on the armor. Cedric was in his Cody disguise with a golden plated bottom and shoulder plates that a large green cape hangs from, with Loki's signature horned helmet at the top complete with the glow-stick of destiny "I look like a male stripper, it's never ok to look like a male stripper". Tyler however was visibly satisfied with silver plated armor, with a red cape from the shoulders and a winged Valkyrie helmet.

He was not the only one as Sierra ogled the object of her affections without shame, to the chagrin of said shadow man"Can we get on with this already, I'm freezing out here!"."Patience, young super villain, the challenge will begin... right now!" After Chris gave the sound off the two gods ran off.

"Is there anything we can do to help"Heather obviously wanted to know what way she could gain an advantage."In fact there is, you'll be running the paintball turrets, any volunteers."

"Ooo, me,Me! I was a fifth generation sniper, Tyler is going down!"Sierra interjected before anyone else could, always ready to help Cody in any way, the crazed fangirl jumped onto the shooting area and began to fire at the nearly defenseless jock who then began attempting to block with his hammer which strangely began shocking him

"Wait, what was that?" Tyler asked visibly confused. Chris was quick to give his answer "Those gloves your wearing along with the weapons emit an electric pulse when your weapons impact with something, cause that makes it a lot more fun!"

Cedric by this point had avoided many paintballs from Duncan and was almost tesseract, unfortunatley for him he stepped,on a mine. Though strangely his shadow grew wings and flew him to the glowing cube in mid-explosion "Yes, haha" , two seconds later the cube opened up and sprayed a gas in the witch doctor's face "AHHHH TEAR GAAAASSSSS!"

"What you didn't think we'd leave it in plain sight did you? There are lots of tesseracts!" Chris said gleefully smiling at the turn of events, as the camera panned out to reveal several platforms holding identical tesseracts."And you might wanna run, cause when you made it to that tesseract it released the guards!"

* * *

*Confessional*

Cedric:"Set self reminder, Chris Mclean is getting a death note"

*Over*

* * *

"Who will survive this gauntlet of madness?Which tesseract is the real one? And how will it grant an advantage to which ever team who gets it? Find out after these messages from sponsors nobody cares about!"

**(A/N):Sorry this took so long to make! I just had no clue where to go with this chapter! Eventually I decided to go with the piece of Nordic culture that everybody's familiar with. It should be no surprise that like most, I love the avengers. Loki was actually part of the inspiration for Cedric along with Mal, Facilier , The Joker, and Hannibal Lecter. Now it's time to introduce a new segment to my authors notes...**

**Skillet's Fanfiction Recs:**

**From now on I'll be recommending a story I'm fond of from anywhere on the sight in just about any fandom I'm into. I'm going to start them officially next chapter but until then you'll just have to wait and see what it is...**

**And for my final subject I'm going to need some help with my the song next chapter because I haven't exactly found one that's fit yet. So if you could, please mention them in either a PM or a review and i'll see if it matches the chapter.**

**Reviews are appreciated. See ya next time!**


	7. Of Gods and Vikings and Demons Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted. All copyrighted materials belong to their respective owners.**

**Of Gods And Vikings And Demons Part 2:**

Tyler was running through the icy fields of Sweden trying to find the correct tesseract. The last ones he checked involved bees,eggs, and bear traps in a very painful place, not to mention all the guards chasing after him with paintball rifles and Sierra zealously shooting at him with her own paintball turret. Despite all this Tyler still wasn't deterred and continued to run like mad.

Cedric on the other hand was another story. The shadow man was still being hunted by the guards he had summoned and couldn't escape or overpower them without blowing his cover, so he was forced to take refuge inside of the workings of the platform containing one of the tesseracts. He was confident he could manage his way up the platform to get the tesseract without being noticed or have Zul check if it was a dud or not before a voice rang out from his cape.

"Cody what are you doing!" Gwen screamed into the walkie talkie. Cedric managed to cover it before they heard the noise and the whispered " You try getting a car battery on a platform with crap flying everywhere dressed like a chippendale".

Then a much hated noise rang out " Time to sing kiddies!". "Oh come on!" The frustrated Cedric said. "Hey it's either sing or loose a chance at a million dollars. Your choice!"

Cedric sighed before Gwen spoke through the walkie talkie "Do we have to sing too?"."No Gwen, only the people competing in today's challenge have to sing, and that includes Duncan and Sierra too!". This turn events gave the cranky punk a quick growl.

" oh and by the way Gwen I think your being a little too loud on that walkie, since our interns seem to think so!". Confused by this, Courtney looked at the platform Cedric was climbing and saw the guards hot on his tail "Cody look out".

Cedric looked down to see his tormentors climbing the metal work of the platform reaching for his legs and shooting at him. He knew instantly what alerted them to his presence grabbed his walkie talkie and screamed into it "REMIND ME TO KILL YOU LATER, METALLICA!". He then began climbing up the metalwork before the music started.

* * *

*Confessional*

Gwen: "Considering the fact that Cody probably hates me now that probably didn't make things any better. There goes another vote!"

*Over*

* * *

As Tyler was running he began to hear heavy metal music playing in the background and he began to sing to its tune

**So You Think You Can Shoot Your Mouth Off**  
**Well You Better Watch Your Aim**  
**Cause I Loaded and Your In My House**  
**You Wanna Stay Your Gonna Have To Pay**  
**Try To Hide But There's No Way Out**  
**Your Going Down, Your Going Down**  
_Duncan:Bang Bang_  
**Someone Said Your Feeling Brave tonight**  
_Step Up_  
**Do You really Want To Cross The Line**  
_Right Now_  
**Go Ahead And Try To Takes What's Mine**  
**Let It Roll, Let It Roll I'm Unstoppable**  
**Let It Roll, Let It Roll I'm Unstoppable**  
**Let It Roll Let It Roll**

Then Cedric begrudgingly began t sing to the tune

**How's That Dirt In Your Mouth Taste Now**

**Told You I Was Deadly Like A Snake**

**And I Will Strangle All Your Ropes Now**  
**And Feed Off Of Your Mistakes**  
**There Nothing Left For You to Figure Out**  
**Your Going Down, Your Going Down**  
_Sierra:(Bang Bang)_  
**Someone Said Your Feeling Brave Tonight**  
_(Step Up)_  
**Do you Really Want To Cross The Line**  
_(Right Now)_  
**Go Ahead and Try To Take What's Mine**  
**Let It Roll, Let It Roll I'm Unstoppable**  
**Let It Roll, Let It Roll I'm Unstoppable**  
**Let It Roll Let It Roll**

After that verse Cedric and Tyler began singing the same lyrics.  
**Try To Hide But There's No Way Out**  
**Your Going Down, Your Going Down**  
_(Bang Bang)_  
**Someone Said Your Feeling Brave Tonight**  
_(Step Up)_  
**Do You Really Want To Cross The Line**  
**Go Ahead And Try To Take What's Mine**  
**Let It Roll, Let It Roll,**

_(Bang Bang)_

**Someone Said Your Feeling Brave Tonight**  
_(Step Up)_  
**Do You Really Want To Cross The Line**  
_(Right Now)_  
**Go Ahead And Try To Take What's Mine**  
**Let It Roll, Let It Roll I'm Unstoppable**  
**Let it Roll, Let It Roll I'm Unstoppable**  
**Let it Roll, Let It Roll I'm Unstoppable**  
**Let It Roll Let It Roll**

As the final note rang out Cedric made it to the top of the platform and grabbed the tesseract. To his surprise nothing dangerous or irritating came out. He knew exactly what this meant." Yes,yes,yes haha!"

"The amazons win the first half of todays challenge! Sucks to be you team me. Seriously though do better! It won't look good for me if you suck!" Chris the pulled a button from his helmet and pressed it with a wicked glint in his eye.

" And by the way racers, looks like you didn't come out unscathed!" Cedric gave a confused look toward the host before realizing a draft between his legs. He looked down down at his legs to see that his armor had fallen apart and legs were completely bare.

Tyler had a similar problem and tried desperately to cover up the "pixelation" with his cape. Cedric however was visibly enraged by this humiliating turn of events and instantly gave chase to Chris with the intent to kill.

"CHEF HELP ME HE'S GONNA MURDER ME! I DON'T WANNA END UP LIKE PHIL COULSON!". Despite Chris's desperate pleas Chef only pulled out some popcorn and watched as the helpless host ran for his life from the peeved off witch doctor.

* * *

*Confessional*

Duncan: "Aaacchh, it's bad enough I gotta deal with him making my life and game terrible, but now I see that! Ya think Chris will let me quit again!?"

*Static*

Courtney:"How did that go from disgusting to hot in 30 seconds? Maybe it was how he chased Chris with such angry passion!"

*Static*

Gwen:"Downside:I see one of the grossest things I've seen in my life. Upside: Watching Chris scream like a little girl while Cody beats the crap out of him."

*Static*

Sierra just pants happily like a wild dog before fainting"

*Over*

* * *

"Alright maggots, since shrimp boy dressed like sexy Tommy Wiseau in a jail cell put Chris in the infirmary, I'll be in charge of the rest of the challenge, anyone gotta problem with that!"

"Sir no Sir!" they all said in a military fashion."Alright then, your next challenge will be a Nordic Viking boat race to that flag over their on some icy Swedish river that i don't care about". "Hey Chef what are those guys doing" Heather said gesturing toward the tv several interns were working on.

"There just setting up a skype to Chris so i don't gotta explain all this and so he can give the interns orders" Chef answered before giving the okay to talk with your own team. At this Cedric began to walk of to a secluded area to talk to his familiars. Or at least he would have if he hadn't been grabbed by a very angry hand.

"What the heck was that" Heather said annoyed with her male teammate." What was what, ice queen".

"Alright, listen and listen good nerd boy. You've been growing a back bone lately and it's getting on my nerves. So if you wanna last any longer in the game, here's what you've gotta do. Cut it out with the whole evil tough guy act, take those stupid red contacts out of your eyes, and go back to being the pathetic little weakling we all know you are".During Heather's speech Cedric's eyes sharpened into a dangerous glare which would've cut through any other contestant (besides maybe Eva) before letting loose a flow of his own insults.

"Really, Heather. I'm the spineless maybe the reason you're such a manipulative cow to everybody is because you were really fat and pimply in middle school and the resident annoyance queen taunted you every day because every guy in the prison dropped to her feet like a bunch of drooling idiots, leaving you with you cat Bruiser. So you decided to change you're body becoming attractive taking the resident queen of the white bear snacks post, and now that you've gotten every thing you wanted you still feel this emptiness because no matter what you'll always know that they only love you for your beauty and if you looked plain no one would give a second glance at you because of your sickening treatment of others. And even worse, you'll always know what it feels like to be the people you're picking on. And never truly escape". Cedric exclaimed in a whispery tone that was still loud enough for people to hear.

During his rant rant he had been drawing in closer and closer to Heather's face by the time he was finished being right up to her nose before saying this "So whose the spineless weakling now?" He said before kissing her tauntingly on the lips and walking off.

* * *

*Confessional*

Heather was sitting holding a roll of toilet paper, with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Oh that's it I tried to be nice but now pipsqueak is going down" she then sniffled a bit before blowing her nose in the toilet paper

*Over*

The teams were all gathered around the river with Viking helmets and boats. Chris was on the tv screen wearing several bandages around his body "Alright Chef already told you about today's challenge and your rewards are Swedish massages for the winner"

"Yes a reward challenge" Gwen shouted."Yep now get started so I can get some rest"

The teams got into their boats and began paddling towards the flag. Team Amazon had an advantage due to manpower but they had to take shifts because the boat only having three oars. Sierra, Gwen, and Heather got first shift while Courtney and Cedric sat out.

During her break Courtney noticed something array with her pockets "Hey my notebook is missing!. Cedric looking annoyed said "Join the club,so's my cane, Gwen's sketchpad and Sierra's laptop."

* * *

*Confessional*

Cedric:"Heh heh, not really

He dropped the notebook in the can before unsheathing his cane and stabbing it in the can multiple times whistling all the way.

*Over*

* * *

"Well it's how I plan everything how am I supposed to get through life without it!". Gwen still feeling bitter towards her former friend shouted" I don't know improvise like sane people".

The goth looked over expectantly at Cedric hoping he would support her. However he only flipped her the bird and went back to resting. This only supported Gwen's theory that he was angry at her causing her to look the other direction at the fear of loosing another friend this year.

When she did she saw a hopeful sight "Guys we're almost to the flag!". Her teammates reacted with joy except for Courtney who was upset she wouldn't get a chance to vote for Gwen, and Cedric who tilted his head slightly as if to indicate a movement.

Sure enough Zuul appeared from the water and moved the flag out of the way of their reach "What just happened, it was right there and it just moved!". Courtney's joy of losing was short lived when she saw something Heather didn't "Umm Heather I think we've got bigger problems!"

Before any of them had time to react however their boat was off of the waterfall and into the abyss.

* * *

*Confessional*

Heather: "That little weasel! First he insults me and my lips, and then he throws the challenge I don't know how he did it but he's going down either way."

She had one fatal error in her talk though. She failed to notice Zuulo behind her the entire time.

*Over*

* * *

"Uuggh, after getting a taste of first class for so long,I forgot how terrible this place is" the CIT complained " Hey Heather having trouble with your bag!"

"No you pain-it just- needs -to get -in their"

Right afterwards group of items fell out of the bag. It was all the stolen items form before except they were damaged beyond repair. "My notebook!"." My Sketchpad!"."My Laptop!".

By this point Sierra was cradling the busted laptop cooing it " It's ok baby, mommy's here" the distraught fangirl gave heather a glare that could rival Cedric's earlier one.

"You monster!" Sierra screamed in rage causing Heather to advance back" Wait let me expla-" since she wasn't looking where she was walking she tripped on the remains of Cedric's broken cane.

Tyler and Duncan heard the noise and came down to economy class "Dudes what's going on in here!". The equally enraged Gwen explained "This witch stole everyone's stuff and ruined it, like this" she noticed the pierced gatorade bottle and held it up with the energy drink gone.

"Aww no, how am I gonna make it through the season!" Tyler felt a pat on the back from the man masquerading as his friend "Don't worry Tyler, we'll fix this problem at the elimination ceremony"

Every one but Heather and Cedric left only Duncan having an expression other than a glare "But how did you frame me, and why are you different all the sudden"."Let's just say than Jekyll's gone and Hyde's in his place" he said while changing from Cody to Cedric to back to Cody as the realization hit Heather.

He left the room with his trademark laugh before Heather uttered one last line before she had to take the drop " Seriously no one saw that!"

* * *

**(A/N):Sorry Heather fans it was just her time to go. Please don't hate me! The next location won't be Niagara falls since it doesn't fit the dark tone of the story. It'll be the location of one of America's greatest tragedies that won't offend people. We'll also be having flashbacks involving how Cody got diagnosed and what his relationship with Cedric was like. But enough about my story, unto a much better writer!**

**This chapters rec will be...**

**A Codette World Tour:**

**I actually got a lot of my inspiration from this story. It's an AU where Bridgeoff broke up because of Playboy Geoff and Cody and Bridgette form a friendship and eventually a romantic relationship. The writer TDICharliBrown is one of the best on the site and I highly encourage you to check out his works. The villain is great, Al is a good evil character with the reader hating him more with each chapter. How is it that a fan can write a character better than the ones who created him! The writing is stupendous, the characters are real, and the story is original. If you haven't already go take a look at it****  
**

**Review. Follow. Favorite. Bye**


	8. The Creature in the Flask Part 1

**Disclaimer:**** You should probably know by now that I have no ownership whatsoever of any of the copyrighted material**

**The Creature in the Flask Part 1:**

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour. I flew everyone to Viking Land while tensions grew between Mean Chick and Dr. Scary. Peoples stuff dissappeared cause shadow people stole them, and Jockstrap and Dr. Scary dressed like Viking strippers and chased car batteries. The ladies won but they had to send someone home anyway when Dr. Scary sabatoged them. Mean Girl figured this out but she was framed by Dr. Scary and voted 3-1-1. Yeah I'm doing the intro from now on cause Chris is still in the infirmary and won't be healed until the seasons over. Who's Cedric's next target. Will Courtney fall in love with him. And how will Dun-ahh forget it, this is Total...Drama...World Tour."

* * *

Gwen was not happy. Not one bit. Mostly because by this point it appeared that everyone on her team hated her. Courtney still held a grudge against her for the Duncan fiasco. Sierra hated her for being the object of Cody's affections. While Cedric just flat out hated her like he hates everybody.

However to everyone else on the plane Cedric was Cody, and when Cody was mad at her she had seriously messed up somehow. If only she actually knew what was causing him to so upset as he slept with his odd looking top hat which usually comes of nowhere, with her other teammates glaring her down.

Luckily the tension was broken by the loudspeaker "Attention all remaining passengers please report to the cargo hold so I may explain today's challenge". Cedric woke up at this and was visibly irritated at that fact "Maybe I should knock him a little harder next time". However he saw one of his teammates staring at him, and to his shock it wasn't Sierra.

He noticed but didn't say anything as he went down the hall with his teammates following. One drooling, one scowling,and one blushing a deep shade of red.

* * *

*Confession Can*

Courtney:"Yep it's official I'm going crazy. Either that or he's gong crazy...SHUT UP! But besides this whole issue I need to find another way to get rid of Gwen. Maybe since Cody hates her now I can get her on my side and if the merge starts soon I'll have Tyler too!"

*Static

Cedric:"So miss Clinton's got the hots for me. To bad I'm incapable of loving anything besides me myself and the power I hold in my hand. And she's pretty good looking too. Such a shame but if brother was still in the picture I'm sure they could work things out."

*Static*

Tyler: "Alright man, the merge is on the horizon and I've gotta get my game face on if I wanna win like I promised I'd do for Lindsay. But how am I gonna make it to much farther? Almost everyone here has had way more experience than me! I wish I had strategic mind like Duncan or Cody"

*Over*

* * *

After about three minutes everyone was in the cargo hold with what appeared to be wooden rafts." So what's with this and why does it have these symbols on it" Gwen said glaring at a strange totem she found on the ground which was quickly swiped from her hand.

"Don't touch that Metallica!If **anything **happens to this you don't even wanna know how bad it's gonna be for me!" Cedric growled as he put the talisman back in his pocket and observing the nearby rafts.

However one of the more perceptive Amazons realized why the rafts were placed in the position they were in and just where the group of teens were standing. But before she head time to say anything the doors beneath them opening up and dropping them into the sky.

"OMG a coveted Chris trap! Isn't this exciting how we get to take part in this event of Chris's genius Cody!"Sierra said to her much shorter flame not knowing his true identity. His response to this however was not nearly as joyous as the crazed fan girl next to him.

"Please the only thing i'm guessing from this is that I hit Chris too hard if he's doing crap like this!" The visibly irritated Cedric screamed under the screeching winding slicing through his ear canal as he fell to the ground below.

But as they fell closer Duncan realized that they closing in on a river and that the rafts were still there falling next to them "Guys the rafts!". After both teams grabbed their respective rafts they hit the water with a crash destroying them and sending the helpless teens into the water.

* * *

By this point most of them had washed up the shore of the river. By this point Cedric had just washed up "I'm beginning to wonder if I should have just stayed dormant a little while longer so I wouldn't have to deal with this madness"

A few seconds after this familiar shadow loomed over him. However this shadow was worse and more horrifying than any other shadow in his arsenal " Don't worry Codykins I will now restore your breathing by blowing my air into your lungs"

It took a few seconds for his brain to realize what she had meant before the terrifying realization hit him "OH GOD NO".That was all he had time to say before his frightening stalker pinned him down and gave him anything BUT CPR.

* * *

*Confessional*

Cedric stared blankly into the camera before unsheathing his cane and stabbing it into his head several times, each time healing almost instantly after the stab before speaking.

Cedric:"Arrgghh, how did brother put up with this wild animal without going mentally insane! I swear if she doesn't go home soon I'm blowing my own cover!"

*Static*

Duncan:*Shudders*" Ok I may hate the guy more than I hate calculus but that's not a fate I would wish on my worst enemy!"

* * *

Luckily for what little sanity the witch doctor possessed he had enough strength to throw of after a few seconds of the assault.

"Good morning passengers, ready for today's challenge?" the devious host sneered with a smirk which was not visible due to the fact he was strapped to a hospital bed with an IV and a full body cast being wheeled by interns due to the disassembling armor incident last episode.

"Oh shut up McLean you're lucky I don't put you in an iron lung!". The witch doctor was not to be trifled with at the moment as he was more than enraged at the previous events.

"AHHH._Ok man, no need to get mad and beat me with your glow stick of destiny again! Just follow me and I'll lead you to the next challenge!" _Chris tried to calm down his new irrational fear and began heading towards the sight of the challenge.

Eventually they made it to the hill where the challenge took place which had a square shaped arc with nooses coming from them with ladders leaning on one of the sides. A few of the smarter contestants knew instantly what this meant.

"Welcome to Salem, Massachusetts! Most well known for the paranoid witch trials in which innocent people were accused of witchcraft, given little to no chance of redemption and most of the time were hung on these very gallows!"

"Oh boy sounds cheery so what do we do for the challenge do our teams try to pull up weighted hangmen or something?" Duncan asked sarcastically before getting his answer.

"Actually Duncan you aren't going to be doing this challenge in teams. Because from now on you'll be on your own. Team Amazon and Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot are no more!". Everybody was visibly happy and relieved in Gwen's case that the teams were merged except for one...

"**No! There just can't be a merge this season Chris! There just can't! I have to be on a team with my boyfriend I just have to!**" Sierra screeched at the injured host with a distraught look on her face. Cedric took particular exception to the word "boyfriend".

"Um psycho girl I want to inform you on one fact you don't seem to be aware of. WE ARE NOT DATING" Cedric yelled at her vigorously hoping his words would pierce her thick skull and she would finally take the hint that neither Cody liked her. If only he were so lucky.

"Codykins. Of course your my REAL boyfriend. It says so on my blog! Don't try to deny the love we share" Sierra squealed annoyingly persistent as always. Thankfully for the witch doctor Courtney threw a rock at Sierra's head knocking her out instantly causing her to release her grip.

Everybody was visibly shocked by this turn of events even Chef and Chris were before the host's voice pierced the awkward silence "Ok Courtney, I don't know why you did that, but something tell me you saved us all so congratulations you win an automatic immunity for this episode."

Courtney was elated at this turn of events while her goth rival was the exact opposite. As Courtney walked up to first class and Sierra was taken off by Chef somewhere else Chris began to explain the challenge.

"Today all you witches will be facing trial by the Catholic Church of Salem. And keep in mind this was way before separation between church and state became an actual thing! Your challenge is to try to escape the fixed trial by escaping to the other side of Salem. But be careful! Inside the city are watchtowers, paintball armed policemen, and the Benedict Arnold of witches tracking you down. Tituba!"

"Yeah let me guess. Tituba's an intern dressed up in a banshee costume like in London with Jack the Ripper, right?" Gwen suspected out loud. And why shouldn't she! Chris was known for stuff like this. He did it in every season so far. Why not again?

"Yes Gwen! Way to ruin the fun." the host grumbled."But you'll be in more danger than feral Ezekiel this time around cause to promote The Amazing Spider Man 2 Tituba will be armed with super awesome web slingers!"

"How much money is Marvel even paying you for all these ads" Tyler asked confused just as everybody else.

"A good chunk of our budgets, now take these" Chris said as he tossed several witch hats towards the four contestants competing in the challenge to one of the more prideful males ire.

"You're kidding me right this is a girls hat, why do he have to wear these!" Duncan asked impatiently, getting his answer in a couple of seconds."Because your witches! And witches wear funny hats! And besides you have to wear them in order to qualify for the finish line".

With a growl of annoyance Duncan out on the hat and everybody ventured out into the for some reason empty town of Salem. As one cast member remembered just how he got where he was today.

* * *

During 2002 in Toronto, Canada a small 10 year old boy was in his home alone with his parents gone on a business trip for 2 weeks had just got back from getting beaten up for the 5th time thus week by the schoolyard bully, the football team, the glee club, the chess team and some random teen in the alley, also failing the outrageous pop quiz with questions no one else got. Yeah, at the moment life for Cody Anderson sucked. At this point in time he was looking through his attic like he always did when he was depressed and kept scavenging until he heard a voice come from a near by box.

" It's a hard knock life ain't it kid". When he heard the high pitched shaky voice he turned around and began digging in that direction as the voice gave him "cold" and "warm" directions until he finally struck figurative oil.

He had managed to find a flask in one of the boxes with a sad creature inside. He was a black entity with a sad blood red eye in the middle whose sides kept wobbling continuously, presumably from fear.

"Finally, I've been waiting for someone to find me after what 200, 300 years of being in here" the strange being said. The young boy looking down onto the flask had a very confused and slightly terrified.

"Who are you an what do you want from me!" Cody yelled stepping back slowly away from the bottle of darkness before it spoke again.

"I don't really have a name kid, and I don't want anything from you. In fact you look you're the one who needs my help. Judging by that shiner you've got there you've seen better days" the ink black thing said taking notice to the black eye he got from the chess team.

"How can you help me". The blackness cleared his nonexistent throat before speaking once again.

"The answer is simple friend, all,you have to do is dip you're index finger into me and it will give vast quantities of knowledge you can use to outwit your foes"

The boy looked reluctant at first but then gave a look of determination before ever so slowly dipping his finger into substance. It gave hi a shocking chill before several flashes of black and white pierced his eyes before saying one statement "I know it"

Little did he know he had just made one of the worst mistakes of his life which would effect him well into the future.

* * *

**(A/N):Holy crap this story's gonna be the death of me. At least after all the work I did on this chapter I can look back on all the feedback I've gotte- ARE YOU KIDDING ME I ONLY HAVE FOUR REVIEWS! Seriously if you don't like my story than fine. But at least have the courtesy to actually leave a review. And for the people who actually read my story please give me feedback. But enough about me whining about my problems it's time for the only segment I have**

**Skillets Fanfiction Recs:**

**And today's Fan-fiction I will be putting into the public eye is...**

**Hostman:The Animated Series**

**Never before have I seen or read something that not only captured the dark grittiness of BTAS yet at the same time had the humor of Darkwing Duck. It involves Chris a celebrity host out of his glory days deciding to become a vigilante with his bodyguard and cook Chef Hatchet With the contestant either being bystanders, his rouges, or his allies. Man, between this and Marvel I feel like I can say that superheroes are my favorite genre next to animation. The humor of Chris being a batman type vigilante, while he's had development, and while he's a sidekick Chef pulls his weight. If I have to make a complaint it's that the villains transformations are similar like Five Face, Mr. Frozen, or Freakshow and despite the title it isn't animated and should just be called Hostman. But that doesn't take away from the fact that this is a good fic that I highly reccomend.**

**REVIEW. Follow. Favorite. Bye**


End file.
